


workout

by WattStalf



Series: Hector oneshots [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Muscle Worship, PWP, Reader-Insert, Sweat Licking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: After his training, you show Hector how much you like the results, and you give him another workout.





	workout

You’re alone in your room, reading over something that Alfonse left for you, when Hector comes in unannounced. Lately, he’s getting bolder about this, so you know it will only be a matter of time before your relationship is completely exposed. You’re not sure that you mind about that. Whether it comes across as playing favorites or not is slowly becoming irrelevant to you; what’s more important is the fact that the two of you  _ are _ together and, with how serious it’s become, keeping it a secret doesn’t really feel right anymore.

But you can tell that he’s come here straight from training, so the status of your relationship in the public eye is soon far from your mind.

“Miss me?” Hector asks, when he notices the way you’re looking at him. Of course he knows how much he’s teasing you, there’s no way he doesn’t after all this time, but it’s just like him to play innocent up until he can’t anymore. The word “brat” comes to mind, but you can only imagine how he’d take it if you actually said that out loud, so you decide not to.

“You’ve been training,” you reply, not really an answer to his question.

“You think so? And what makes you think that?” he asks, closing the distance between you.

“Because you you’re panting and you smell terrible,” you reply, and Hector chuckles.

“You say that, but something tells me you’re not going to be complaining in a minute,” he replies, wrapping his arms around you from behind. It’s not a particularly close hug, with his armor still in the way, but the sentiment is still there. And it serves as a good reminder to get the armor  _ out _ of the way, because you both know he had only one reason to come here right after training.

You make that suggestion, and Hector is quick to agree, and you help him strip down. All the while, he remarks on how your robes are just as much of a pain to deal with, and you ignore him until his chest is exposed.

“You’ve got such a one track mind,” Hector teases you, upon seeing the look in your eyes. Most of the time, he could never accuse you of that, but at times like this, you can’t even argue with him on that.

There are a lot of things that attracted you to him, and overall, you know that you fell in love with him because of the close friendship that you share, but it’s not like you never noticed how buff he is. And when he’s fresh from training, that makes it even worse, until you can just barely control yourself.

Fortunately for you, Hector doesn’t mind if you aren’t able to control yourself.

“Don’t have anything to say to that?” he asks. “Or are you still too busy staring at me?”

“Probably that,” you confess, not bothering to hide your intentions.

“You know you can do whatever you want to me if you just take those robes off.”

“You’ll let me do whatever I want to you either way.”

“That may be true, but don’t you think it’s more fair that way?” he asks, trying to give you a pitiful look.

“And here I thought you didn’t want me treating you like a child,” you say, but even as you do, you’ve already begun to undress for him.

“I don’t, but if the eyes work on you, I might as well use them!”

“You’re completely shameless.”

“Look who’s talking,” he retorts. “In just a few moments, I know exactly what you’re going to be doing…”

In the time it takes for you to finish undressing, you still haven’t thought of a decent comeback, so you give up on it. So what if you’re a little shameless? It’s a side of you that only he gets to see either way. And now, with nothing left to distract you, you move forward, resting your hands on either of his arms, squeezing as you lean forward to rest your face against his chest.

“Just like I thought,” he taunts you, and you mumble something incoherent against his skin. You couldn’t care less about his teasing right now. “Well, go on, praise me for how big I am, or tell me how the training is paying off, or something like that! You can touch me wherever you want to.”

At first, you just press your body close to his, taking in his scent with deep breaths and pushing your chest tight against him. In your current state, even that mild contact feels so good that you see stars, and praising his muscles to stroke his ego is the farthest thing from your mind.

Instead, you open your mouth so that you can run your tongue along his chest, licking his still-fresh sweat. Hector gives a slight shudder at the first lick, and you moan softly. Upon hearing that, he laughs, and you can feel the rumble of his laughter in his chest. You’re so turned on at this point that it hurts, and still all you can do is squeeze at his arms, moving your hands up and down, while you work at licking up his sweat.

By now, he’s used to this behavior from you and finds it rather endearing, if not pretty arousing for him, and because he’s so used to it, you’re not nearly as embarrassed as you used to be. The first time was on impulse, without properly thinking it through. He was fresh from training then too, and you’d complained about him not cleaning up beforehand to try and cover how uncomfortable it made you, not quite understanding  _ why _ you were uncomfortable, until you felt suddenly compelled to lick his sweat.

In a moment of weakness, you had acted on that impulse, and Hector, initially put off, was soon encouraging that sort of behavior, and the rest was history. And now you’re hear, squeezing your thighs together while you move your hands to feel up and down his back, tasting whatever you can from his chest and his shoulders. You can hardly breathe, you’re so overwhelmed by it, and just when you think you can’t anymore, when you think you might just be able to get off on this alone, Hector suddenly grabs you by the shoulders, pulling you back.

“That’s enough of that,” he says in a low voice, and the look in his eyes leaves you trembling with desire. “I’m not going to let you just  _ tease _ me, you know.”

“H-Hector,” you breathe, and he groans.

“Yeah, that’s about all I can take,” he replies, before roughly turning you around, and shoving you so that you’re bent over your bed. He’s behind you in an instant, and with a rough thrust, he pushes into you, holding onto your hips with such a tight grip that it hurts, but you don’t mind that. His breathing is ragged and it’s clear that you’ve pushed him beyond any control, and you cry out as he begins to thrust into you.

It takes him only a few jerks of his hips before he’s found a hectic rhythm, fucking you hard and fast until you’re both incoherent, moaning pathetically together. You’re both just barely holding it together, and it’s no surprise that, within moments, he has you there. After teasing yourself for so long, after nearly getting yourself off without his help at all, it’s no wonder, and he is right there with you, driven to his limit due to all of that teasing, as well as his quick, rough pace.

It takes both of you some time to catch your breath when all is said and done, and by then, Hector is holding you close, his exhaustion starting to show. Well, you can’t blame him, considering the workout he’s given himself when he came to see you  _ after _ he finished training for the day. In fact, when he says he’s going to sleep here, just like this, you only put up a token protest, smiling to yourself when he says, “As if you’re going to tell me you want me to clean up  _ now _ . Just let me hold you and rest for a little while, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
